


The Littlest of Wings

by ShadeOfAzmeinya



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Angst, Blood and Violence, Established Relationship, FAHC Wing Au, Fake AH Crew, Hurt/Comfort, Jeremy-centric, Kidnapping, M/M, Oneshot, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeOfAzmeinya/pseuds/ShadeOfAzmeinya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy is used to being the one kidnapped. Comes with being the newest and the youngest member. Others believe he’s the most likely to talk. This time however, he’s not the only Fake AH Crew member kidnapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Littlest of Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a-simple-note 's (on tumblr) fahc wing au. Not the best, but a result of me trying to come up with angst for every au.

            He wishes he could say waking up tied to a chair, tasting the aftertaste of chloroform, and his wings aching against his back was a foreign feeling. He wishes he could say this wasn’t an average day in Los Santos. But it was. Wasn’t his first kidnapping, certainly wasn’t going to be his last. It’s what happens when you’re perceived as the weakest link in a crew just because you’re the newest member. You get kidnapped every goddamn time others feel like they can take on the Fake AH Crew. Jeremy just wishes other crews would learn faster that they aren’t going to get anything out of him. 

            Jeremy opens his eyes, blinking through the pain of the bright light in the room, and starts to take in surroundings. He tries to flex his small wings, pinned painfully against his back. At least they seem unharmed. He starts to look around the room then freezes.

            While being kidnapped was a common occurring, being kidnapped with another crew member wasn’t. And next to him, tied to a chair and passed out, was Michael.

             Michael’s huge wings were bound behind him. His head was lulled to one side, a thin train of red going along side his face. But he didn’t look _too_ bad. How did they get both of us, Jeremy thinks. He tries to rack his brain for any memories of how he ended up here but nothing was coming up. Jeremy’s stomach fills with anxiety as he starts trying to break the ropes keeping him to the chair. Maybe he should wake Michael up. They can get out of this together, right?

            Jeremy opens his mouth, but before Jeremy has any time to say anything, a door opens from behind him and he hears someone approaching.

            “At least one of you is awake,” a gravely voice says as a man appears in front of Jeremy. He was tall but thin, with windswept brown hair and light eyes that seemed a bit too bright. And lacking wings.

            “Wake the other one up,” the thin man says to someone behind Jeremy. Jeremy hears heavier footsteps approach. A much larger man that Jeremy can only describe as a fucking truck comes into view, bucket in hand. The mad had hands bigger than Jeremy’s face and seemed like they’ve been used many times to smash faces. The truck sized man was also lacking any wings. Truck dumps the contents of the bucket, which Jeremy is relieved to see that its only water, onto Michael, startling him awake.

            “What the fuck!” Michael sputters. Michael’s head whips around as he snarls. It doesn’t take long before Jeremy can see him registering the situation they’ve seem to have gotten themselves in. Michael’s gaze lingers on Jeremy for a second but he looked away before the captures could catch any sense of caring from them. Any sense that Michael was freaking out too that he might have to watch the torture of someone he cares for. Now’s the time for practiced apathy. 

            “So lets just cut to the chase. This can go one of two ways. Either you tell me what you know now, or you tell me later after my friend over here is done having fun with you,” the thin man grins menacingly. At least Jeremy supposes the man thinks it’s menacingly. Jeremy just thinks he looks like a scarecrow someone drew a poor and crooked smiley face on.

            “Let me tell you how it’s going to go,” Michael pipes up, looking bored. “You let us go now and maybe you’ll live. Don’t let us go and you’re going to die very painfully at the hands of the Vagabond. Or maybe the Golden Boy. Maybe even Ramsay himself.” Michael shrugs, but with the binds it’s barely noticeable. “I don’t personally cares who kills you. But you’ll be dead. So just let us go.”

            Scarecrow laughs. “The won’t be able to find you, I’m sure of it.”

            Michael rolls his eyes. Scarecrow doesn’t seem to like that though and slaps Michael across the face. Michael flexes his jaw and smiles. “That was a really pathetic slap, man.” 

            Scarecrow snarls and motions to Truck. Truck pulls a knife out of his pocket and approaches Michael. Jeremy turns all his focus to keeping a straight face and not revealing how his stomach is twisting at the thought of what was going to happen.

            Scarecrow turns to Jeremy with a crooked smile. “Maybe you’ll be able to tell me something.” He gives a wink, but Jeremy just continues to school his features to look bored.

            “See this is what I need to know,” Scarecrow says, addressing both of them. “Your crew surely has much more than it needs. You guys can spare a few safe houses, bases, weapons dealers, and the like. Just tell me how I can get some of these and I’ll send you on your way.” 

            Scarecrow pauses and glances between the pair, but neither of them were speaking up or ever going to speak up. “No? Oh well, I tried.” Scarecrow laughs as he leaves the room and Truck approaches closer to Michael, knife out on his side. Jeremy has to look away.

 

* * *

 

            Jeremy couldn’t bring himself to look at Michael after Truck had left. Jeremy wasn’t touched during this round of torture. Michael got the worst of it, swirls of red cut all across his chest, a deep cut on his cheek that Jeremy was sure was going to scar, a few more ugly cuts on his arms.

            “I’m fine,” Michael says quietly to Jeremy. Jeremy looks over, his façade of boredom and apathy broken as he sees how hurt Michael is. Michael smiles over at Jeremy. “I’m _fine,_ Little J. Fucker clearly doesn’t know how to use that knife properly.” Michael gives a chuckle but it’s strained.

            “Do you remember how we got here?” Jeremy says in a small voice.

            “We were going to dinner and we got got. Fuckers must have been following us.”

            “Oh,” Jeremy remembers now. They were going to meet up with the others at some place Michael loved and Jeremy hadn’t been to yet. He remembers laughing at something Michael had said, holding hands with the other as they walked. The streetlights were reflected in Michael’s eyes, making them so pretty and joyful. It was going so great before these fuckers decided to interrupt their evening.

            Scarecrow enters back in. “So, mouths feeling any looser? Anything you want to tell me?” he says down at the two.

            Michael and Jeremy glance at each other and Michael speaks, “No, I think we’re good, thanks.”

            Scarecrow’s face twists into an ugly snarl. “Fine. This one’s turn,” he says to Truck who also reentered, his knife replaced with a lighter.

            This time Michael has to look away.

 

* * *

 

            This goes on for a while, how long for sure Jeremy can’t tell. Maybe it’s been a day? Maybe two? Maybe only a few hours? There’s no way to tell in the dark cell like room they were being kept in.

            They’ve both gone through a few rounds of torture at this point. Scarecrow was fond of switching up between the two. Jeremy’s skin has been burned, cut, bruised, and burned again. But nothing was as bad as watching Michael get hurt. Michael seemed to be getting the worst of it, whether because the men believed he would break first or Jeremy would by watching Michael get hurt. Jeremy hoped the man didn’t figure out that the latter was dangerously close to coming true. Jeremy watched as the men cut Michael up, burned his feathers, and broke his leg with a baseball bat. Jeremy tried his best to school his features and not react, but it didn’t last. Jeremy screamed at the guys, screaming all the worst that could be done to them. But they didn’t stop.

            God, Jeremy wanted nothing more than to beat these two guys to death with his own hands. Rip off their arms for what they’ve done. But mostly he wanted to hold Michael. Clean up what they’ve done and just hold him and know he was safe again.

            “We’ll get out soon,” Michael says, as if reading Jeremy’s thoughts. Michael’s voice was so much softer than normal. Hoarse from screaming, Jeremy imagined. He is never going to get those screams out of his head.

            “They better be here soon,” Jeremy sighs.

            “Don’t worry, no one takes anyone of the Fake AH Crew and gets away with it. They’ll be here soon.”

            Scarecrow enters in yet again and Jeremy’s face drops. He’s holding a chainsaw. Scarecrow was getting more and more annoyed at not getting what he wanted and it was showing all over his face. His face is more determined this time for whatever he has in mind.

            “We’re going to bring this up a notch,” Scarecrow says. Truck comes up behind Jeremy, yanking on his wings painfully. “One of you talk, or tiny here looses a wing.”

            Jeremy can’t help the fear the crosses his face. Not his wings. He could take whatever torture they could throw at him but he needs his wings. He needs to be able to fly, keep up with the crew. What would the crew want with a thief that couldn’t fly to escape? They’d have to leave him behind. He’d be useless. He’s going to be useless.

            “Nothing to say? Ok,” Scarecrow says, grinning at the panic on Jeremy’s face. “Maybe you’ll learn a thing or two being grounded like the rest of us. 

            “FUCK YOU,” Michael snaps at Scarecrow. “FUCK YOU BOTH! I’M GOING TO RIP YOUR HEAD RIGHT OFF OF YOUR UGLE BODY! I’M GOING TO RIP THAT FUCKING UGLY MOUTH-“

            The rest of Michael’s yelling gets cut off by as the chainsaw turns on. Jeremy’s breath hitches. He pulls against the restraints and against Truck holding his wings, desperate to get away, but he couldn’t get out of the grip. He sees Michael fighting the restraints too, his large wings unable to break their own bonds, but pulling against the ropes as the dig into his skin. Michael’s still screaming but Jeremy can’t hear it above the chainsaw and his own fear roaring in his head.

            Scarecrow just grins and approaches Jeremy. He raises the chainsaw and Jeremy braces for the pain and the loss.

            “I’LL TELL YOU,” Michael’s voice cuts through. Jeremy whips to face Michael, but he was staring straight at Scarecrow, face determined and hard. Scarecrow grins and turns off the chainsaw. “I’ll tell you, just don’t hurt him.” Michael says firmly, jaw set and looking straight at Scarecrow.

            “See, that wasn’t so hard,” Scarecrow says.

            “Michael…” Jeremy whispers. “Michael don’t… Don’t do this.”

            Michael doesn’t acknowledge Jeremy, still staring down Scarecrow. “There’s a safehouse on Tower Street. An apartment above a 7/11. Weapons are stored there too.” 

            It was a lie. A convincing lie, but still a lie. There wasn’t even a 7/11 on that street. Jeremy still doesn’t like that he said it. The men will know now how to get to him. They’ll only make it worse from now on. 

Scarecrow pats Michael’s head. “Thanks lad.” He and Truck both leave the room.

“What are you doing?” Jeremy says to Michael the second he hears the door close. “They’re going to come back when they realize you lied.” 

“I’m buying us time,” Michael snaps at Jeremy. 

“What time? There’s no time to buy, they’re going to come right back here and be angry that you lied,” Jeremy says as his breathing quickens. Now is not the time to panic but his body wasn’t picking up on that message. 

“It’ll take them a while to figure it out, we can get out while they’re gone,” Michael says as he tries for the thousandth time to break the ropes. And for the thousandth time they weren’t giving way.

“You didn’t need to do that,” Jeremy mumbles. “You’re just delaying it, they’re going to come back and-“

“I’m not going to sit here and watch them cut off your wings, Jeremy!” Michael snaps at Jeremy. Jeremy dares to look over at Michael who was now staring directly at him. Jeremy’s breath catches when he sees that Michael Jones, the ferocious quick-tempered Fireball of the Fake AH Crew, the most feared explosive personality of Los Santos, was _scared_. “I’m not… I can’t watch them do that to you. I’m not going to let them.”

“Michael I-,” Jeremy gets interrupted as muffled gunshots ring outside where they’re being held. 

Michael falls back into his chair. “Fucking finally,” he mutters under his breath. Jeremy sinks down into his own chair, letting relief flood him. That’s got to be the Fakes.

Sure enough, a few second later the door behind them opens and Gavin and Ryan come charging into the room.

“Hello loves,” Gavin chirps as he starts working on cutting through Michael’s ropes. Ryan works through Jeremy’s.

“Took you guys long enough,” Michael laughs.

“Power went out,” Gavin explains. “Hard to track you guys when I got no bloody computer to do it with.”

“Just get us out of here, I’m getting tired of sitting in a chair,” Michael jokes.

Ryan helps Jeremy out of the chair just as Gavin finished untying Michael. Michael tries to take a step forward, but his broken leg sends him onto the ground with a hissed “fuck.”

“I can walk Ryan, carry Michael,” Jeremy says. Ryan nods and does just that as Gavin comes over to help Jeremy.

“Are they dead?” Jeremy asks Gavin softly as they make their way out.

“Yup, they’re very dead,” Gavin grins. “Ray shot one right in the forehead with his rifle. Don’t know who shot the bigger guy, probably Ryan.”

“Good,” Jeremy says as he watches Ryan ahead of them carry Michael bridal style outside. Back to their family and away from this hellhole. “Good.”

 

* * *

 

            Jeremy carefully opens the door to Michael’s room, peering in to see Michael lying down and staring at the ceiling. They were both supposed to be asleep, Jack told them multiple times they both needed sleep after she and Caleb finished patching them up. But Jeremy couldn’t sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he’d see Michael sitting next to him, being burned and punched and cut up. He’d hear a chainsaw and Michael’s screaming. Jeremy was constantly touching his wings, making sure they were still there at every chance he could. Even now, one hand was on his wing, brushing through the feathers. They’re still there. Not cut off by a chainsaw.

            “Jeremy?” Michael says as he notices the other in the doorway. “What’s up?”

            “I couldn’t sleep…” Jeremy says entering the room and sitting next to Michael on the bed.

             “Yeah, I couldn’t either,” Michael sighs. “Come lay down.”

             Jeremy lies next to Michael and Michael wraps an arm around him, pulling him against him. Jeremy buries his head against the other chest, mindful of his wounds but being as close to him as he can. Michael runs his hands through his small wings, carefully and softly. The two lay together, taking in each other’s company, breathing in the safety of each other’s arms. Michael presses a kiss against the other’s forehead.

            “Thank you,” Jeremy says against the others shoulder. “If you hadn’t spoken up, I would’ve… my wings…” Jeremy can’t bring himself to say it, shivering at the mere thought of what could have been.

             “I’m not letting anyone take these tiny beauties away from you,” Michael says, wrapping his own large wings around both of them. “I’m not going to let anyone hurt you.”

            It’s a promise too big for their world, for their life. But silently Jeremy makes the same promise. To protect his own protector in any way he can, in every way he can. He wasn’t going to let anything come between them. But in this moment they were safe. They were whole.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is shadeofazmeinya.tumblr.com. don't hesitate to come say hi!


End file.
